uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-18: Green Goblin Must Hate Custer
Summary: Green Goblin terrorizing New York plants an explosive on a Custer Monument, Moon Knight arrives to confront the villain and disarm the bomb. Participants: Green Goblin, Moon Knight and Ray Landers (NPC) Location: Custer Monument, New York Rating: PG-13 (Language and Violence) Swooping down from the sky, the Green Goblin glances over the busy New York street as he soars just above traffic. He smiles devilishly and seems intent on evil, as the people on the street scatter in scared alarm. Soaring to the intersection, the billowing smoke of the goblin glider chokes him foward and encircles a monument of a horse there, perhaps interested in it for some reason. He tosses a pumpkin bomb at the feet of the horse, which explodes, scattering the concrete sidewalk, "Fools! Get down on your knees and pray you meet your end quickly! HAHAHA!" he lets out like a complete maniac. The Green Goblin had been caught briefly in a scatter of voices off a police scanner. One picked up by Moon Knight, it took all of five minutes to get ready, unfortunately Ray nor Frenchie where around, this required he go at it alone, with the motorcycle. A quick spin around the corner as one foot came down upon halting, above sailing with the trailing smoke of his obvious glider was his target. //Look how much fun he is having, I could make you fly if you were a better avatar you know// Moon Knight ignored this and took aim with an upraised arm, a gun like launcher held in his hand, a finger squeezing the trigger down would fire off a grappling hook that hopefully would strike Osborn's ride, he'd then latch it to the bike; maybe bring the madman down hard. If not, there was always option B. Laughing with great evil, the Green Goblin keeps his eyes on that horse monument as he scatters the pedestrians nearby. The Moon Knight must be a great marksman because the hook rips through his wing and latches on, "What!" he lets out in surprise. He has to put his hand down to steady himself, as he seems surprised by the extra weight, "How about a ride, hero?!" he lets out and laughs, suddenly boosting the engines of the glider. Instead of going down, the glider launches up into the sky. //I could, seriously. It looks like you're about to need it too// "You lie, shut up..." Moon Knight was able to reply to his own demon as the piercing laughter of Green Goblin grated his nerves and effectively terrified the bystanders, "Shit." He manages as the glider swept up, instantly he slams down on the throttle turning his wheels to try and hurtle the bike the opposite direction. Time to see what that toy was made of. One jerk another and one of the motorcycles wheels was lifting off the ground. Leaping from the bike he would roll and spin hurling two crescent discs at the Goblin. "What's the matter freak, don't want to come down and play?" Goad him, maybe throw him off. Maybe we can take this guy one on one, most likely not. Green Goblin does his best Joker impersonation as he stamps on the grappling hook of the Moon Knight, trying to dislodge it from his wing, while the engines overexert themselves. The weight seems to be too much on the glider and the grappling hook rips the wing as it breaks free, causing him to wobble, "I will have a good view of my grand explosion from up here! Enjoy the ground level! It's sure to be a blast! HAHAHA!" he lets out, "Okay, that was a bad one. HAHAHA!" He seems to have ample altitude to dodge Moon Knight's discs, but dips the nose down again and soars back toward the intersection. "Grand explosion?" Moon Knight manages outloud, unheard by anyone but him. The motorcycle hit down on it's side before anything more could come of the tug o' war game. Quickly he looks back the direction the psychopath had come from - rushing quickly to the bike he lifts it and unhooked the cable for the grappling hook, spinning in a full circle, a wheelie was popped and he accelerated towards the monument, eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary only to briefly catch sight of the planted explosive squealing stop brought him running from the cycle as Custer's face on the statue turned into the twisted visage of Bushman a laugh escaping //Exciting isn't he// more of the ignoring game and he was scrambling to reach the bomb. Hoping the villain maintained his course the other direction. Swooping down toward the momument, the Green Goblin looks intent on stopping the heroic intentions of the Moon Knight. The explosive looks well secured atop Custer's pointed head, "He's about to make his last stand! Again! HAHAHA!" he lets out, "I know, I know..." he snickers, seemingly talking to himself about his speech making, like the Moon Knight, only he is insane. He lobs an exploding pumpkin bomb at the Moon Knight! Look out! The incoming pumpkin wasn't going to hit it's mark but it was going to delay and keep him from reaching the bomb. A lunge was executed that threw him from the statue to land on the cement with a slapping of armor covered flesh and white cloak. He had to try again, "Frenchie? Ray, one of you two, I need you NOW!" His transmitter was yelled through, a delayed, "On it. Give me a few minutes I'll be there with the Mooncopter." Trying to distract the Goblin he threw more of those bladed discs, three this time aimed center mass. "Try less than a minute." Moon Knight replies to Ray, hoping the man understood the urgency in his voice. Green Goblin has to pull up in order to avoid the Moon Knight's sharp blades, "Five minutes, hero! Or was it two? haha," he chuckles, "And this corner will be little more than dust! And so will you! HAHAHA!" he lets out. He dives toward the superhero again, some slicing blades popping from the front of the glider, a stabbing weapon that threatens Moon Knight as the Goblin barrels quickly forward. Crouched and waiting Moon Knight pulls out the adamantium truncheon and snaps it out in his grasp, instead of trying to jump away from or aside he lunges at the Goblin, trying to clear the glider's anticipated striking area, a swing from that club being executed railing out towards Green Goblin's masked face. "If this goes off, I'll make sure you suffer." //Sure talk tough when you're outclassed// The statue mocked. With a great groan, the Green Goblin topples onto the grass, his glider soaring up past the statue and into the air unguided, "Idiot! It's already decided!" he lets out, as he gets up, "If only you were heroic enough to stop it! HAHA!" he says, seemingly amused. He lobs another pumpkin bomb at the Moon Knight, but he doesn't care if it hits or not, as it starts to bellow some thick smoke, "Let's see if you can do it in the dark!" Moon Knight had already hurled himself, struck and was moving upright his cloak drawn up to cover him from the pumpkin bomb, having expected it to go off and explode. Faith in his armor foolishly showing forth yet not needed as it expelled smoke, he kept his arm up, white bound over it as he set himself into a crouch. He moves into a martial arts stance the truncheon seperating into two fighting sticks with a light piece of cable holding them together. "Just firing her up boss." Came Ray's voice in his ear-piece. He scans the smoke, slowly peddling to his own left. "I do fine in the dark, do you?" A bluff, he wasn't filtering this or seeing through this yet. Glancing at his wrist, the Green Goblin smiles as the glider arcs around in the sky, as if on its own. "I plan on lighting the dark in two minutes. HAHA!" he lets out, rolling an exploding pumpkin bomb toward Moon Knight. The bellowing smoke covers his run, as he makes a break for the glider. Beyond the mask his teeth clenched down. Grimacing Moon Knight moves to face the voice only to see a shadow roll towards his feet no time to get away from it's full radius of effect he tries to protect his extremities before it goes off, man wouldn't it be nice to have superhuman agility right now. The eruption was a familiar nerve numbing yet abruptly painful feeling as he found himself violently thrown backwards to crash and roll across the grass into the concret pathway leading towards the monument. A pained gasp escaped him, his ears ringing he wasn't able to hear Ray say there were near, within visual range or that Ray was geared for shooting at the Goblin with the Mooncopters onboard weapon systems. As soon as Moon Knight was able to feel again he staggers to his feet. A police officer darts into the intersection, unable to stay back and merely stay behind to help the people. He tries to help the Moon Knight, "Hey pal, are we gonna be blown up??" he asks in a concerned fashion, coughing and barely able to see, "I can't even see!" The Green Goblin bursts out of the smoke like a bullet, "HAHA! Time's up! It's countdown time!" he lets out as he soars up. One of Moon Knight's arms thrust out shoving at the officer as he grips onto the statue and doggedly begins to climb despite the pain his body was in from concussive force and reignited previous injuries. "No, just open fire on that maniac, keep him from me so I can deal with this." Just in time, a blast of fresh noise was Ray's voice through the mic again, "I have eyes on Mar... Jake, going to shoot this son of a bitch." Right now, Moon Knight didn't care, he wasn't to talk the pilot down as the Mooncopter was visible now, it's crescent shape looming above a set of buildings, twin sets of machine guns visible on it it would open fire in Goblin's direction giving pursuit as Moon Knight set to the task of disarming the bomb, hunched over it like some White clad Batman his fingers deftly began to work at it, several objects pulled from his belt to peel open the wire casing on it. "Do whatever Ray, just keep him off me so I can take care of this." //Oh you are sure off your game sport and you think you're a hero// Chided Custer/Bushman. Looping in the sky, the Green Goblin darts in front of an expensive apartment building as the guns level at him, "Fire! Idiots! Shoot! You'll never miss! HAHA!" he dares the flying object. A woman on her balcony screams in terror and goes back inside when she sees the Goblin. The police officer frowns as he stands at the base of the statue, then pulls his gun, "Thank god...thank god it's clearing..." he mutters, then calls up to the Moon Knight, "The smoke is clearing! The crazy guy is...flying around a building. He might come back!" he lets out in sudden fear. Ray Landers kept the Mooncopter hovering, trying to swerve and manage an aim on Green Goblin, he would ascend and get higher aiming to shoot from a height advantage. "I can't get a shot on him... not without hurting someone else. He's a sneaky cowardly bastard." The man's profanities continued as Moon Knight, concentrated, beyond the prattle of the cop he also was dealing with the Bushman/Custer/Khonshu chatter, frustrating but he was managing, down to less than a minute according to the Goblin but he just about had it... one more wire to disconnect and pray that simple body generated electricity didn't ignite it. "Just a second longer Ray, keep a look out." "Here's the countdown! Five...four..." the Green Goblin begins with a vicious smile, grabbing a man off his lawn chair and hauling him up onto the glider, "Care to count with me?? HAHA! Where was I? Oh I've forgotten," he begins as he jabs the bald man in the side, "Count! Count to the birdie!" he demands, pointing at the airship. The man begins to countdown from five. The police officer wipes his brow while guarding the base of the statue, "You got it?? He's got somebody! Oh my god!" "Just about." Moon Knight said to the policeman, "Do something about it then, you're the law aren't you?" Annoyance is creeping through, Ray Landers voice came out through the Mooncopter projected and amplified, "Put the man down sicko, you're outgunned!" The flying vehicle hovering in place yet not firing. A slight twist of Moon Knight's wrist and the bomb was disabled, the metal clamps peeled away as the final wiring was dislocated. Bushman's face overlapping Custer's put on a sad face. "Got it. Get your bomb disposal squad in here now... " He told the officer before he was hoping down off the statue moving over to pick his motorcyle up again aiming it towards Green Goblin, "Why don't you put the man down and we settle this? One on one, just you and me." "What?! What happened to my countdown??!" the excited Green Goblin lets out, soaring across the intersection with the captured man in his clutches. He lifts up and then says, "Bad choice of words, hero!" he lets out, "Let him go? Sure!!! HAHA!" he says, letting the innocent man go. He drops from the glider and begins to fall, "Ahhhh!" he yells in a desperate voice. Afterward, the Goblin darts around the corner of a building and makes a break for it. He accelerates, even as the police officer is joined by another, "Do something!" he calls out to the Moon Knight. //Yeah, do something hero. What now? 3.2.1. splat, Theres your countdown// Bushman's illusion taunted as Moon Knight races forward, the remaining gun with the grappling blades shot out fired at the falling man trying to catch him through the wrist or arm and pin him to a near building, maybe slow or stop his fall before he became road pizza. The motorcycle closing the gap as quickly as he could Moon Knight was prepared to launch himself from it to try and break the man's fall further, hopefully. "You asshole!" Cries the emotional Ray Landers who took great restraint in not firing at Green Goblin as he races off, yet he will fly after him a short distance in angered pursuit. The Green Goblin evident ally knows the streets of New York, as he arcs around them at suicidal speed and disappears from view. "Heeeeelp!" the falling man lets out and grabs for the Moon Knight's cable as it latches into a tree, but he can't hold on. His fingers are unable to keep him from falling and the man tumbles again. But the delay buys time and the man lands on top of the Moon Knight, rolling into the gass of the park, "Oof," is all he can let out, apparently saved. He sits up and frowns, "Man, you couldn't stop that guy?" he questions his angelic savior. The rescued man, had his own deity of luck shining down on him. His limbs were intact and he landed heavily on Moon Knight bringing them both down into a wicked sprawl, shoving the man aside he staggers away, blast smears and smudges across his armor, cloak in white tatters. He was definitely off his game still, just back into the swing of things he had some adapting to do again... "Ray, bring the Mooncopter around and pick me and the bike up, we're headed home." Not bothering to reply to the man, what could he say? No. I couldn't stop him. How would that look as a news headline? "Moon Knight admits he can't defeat Spider-Man villains" A few minutes a ladder and magnetic cable would be dropped, attached to the cycle he would lift up and into the flying vehicle, heading back to his home. No doubt he would have a run in with the Goblin again. Category:Logs